The Monkey
by Tsukiko32
Summary: This is something I wrote from my Englis class.


**The Monkey**

**By: **

The beating of the sun rose like fire on a hot, summer day. Ilene, a young cat/human, woke up to the sound of her masters' monkey screaming. She groaned and got up to her door and opening it. The monkey jumped in and looks at her with its demonic eyes looking into her soul.

"Hello Bob" Ilene groaned.

Bob looked at her ran out the room as if he saw her killing him.

"Such a weird monkey" she whispered to herself.

Ilene was a slave to a cruel man. He would sell her to young men for the night. Her kind was known as slave cats, since they were all girls. Maybe a male will be born once every thousand year. Ilene eyes were a moonlight blue that had the look of death. Her pink and torques hair shined in the sun like sparks of a star. Her skin was perfect with scars that have healed away from a human's eye.

Walking up the old, wooden stairs, she knew that it was time to get out. Being a slave for men was hard. Always screaming every night from pain and with no one to help her. Her head pounding from beer and with long last words whisper to her slowly. She can't find on what keeps her here. She has been hollow inside from her pain and sadness wishing for a way out. She still knows that men are still watching her and wanting her. She can feel them pull her down; making fear run thought her body. She won't let them pull her down anymore. Hunting her like a demon, she can feel them alive. Her heart pounding in her head like a needle. Some men try to save her been end up on trying to kill her.

Her master was asleep from getting drunk. She made him eggs and hash browns. Sitting in the chair looking at the sun rise…thinking.

_Linger in the doorway of an alarm clock screaming of monsters calling my name. The wind will whisper to me that where raindrops fall tell a story, in my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby. She lies inside herself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. She isn't out of touch with this ram panting chaos of her masters' reality. She knows what lies beyond her sleeping refuge, a nightmare that was built on her own world to escape. Swallowed up in the sound of her scream, she cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. She longs for a deep, sleep dream with the goddess of imaginary light. _

Waking up to the sound of heavy boots coming from the stairs, Ilene jumped out of the seat and stood next to the food she cooked. He was 5'9 with muscular shoulders and strong face. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight like a daisy that was burned a little bit. His mind was a little insane but so clear and unchained. Fear is in his mind taking over all the time. His soul was a poor, sweet, innocent thing. His eyes were dry like died grass. He lives to break slaves and he doesn't deny it. One day she will forget his name and one sweet, day he is going to drown in Ilene's lost pain. He loves to hate Ilene, she is his sweet sacrifice. His name was Vincent Clark

_I dream in darkness, I sleep to die, erase the silence, and erase my life _Ilene thought to herself as her master sat down.

His burning ashes blacken the day, a world of nothingness. He sat quietly, eating his meal. Once he finished, Ilene toke his plate and sat it in the sink for the maid.

"You, slave" Vincent began with his low voice, pointing at Ilene "you will be sold off to a different master.

Ilene was shocked by his words but didn't show it. She nod and went down to her cold, dark room. Waiting for the night to fall open the skies like knife stab in a chest.

Once night toke the skies and everyone fell silent to it cause. Ilene walked up the stairs quietly to her master bedroom with a knife in hand. Her truth drives her into madness. She knows she can stop the pain, if she wills it all the way. When she opens the door Vincent turns away from her. Walking into the she feels as if he is trying to hide from her. Ilene jumps at him and stabs him in the heart. He screams out Ilene and close his eyes.

"God knows what lies behind them, doesn't he" Ilene said in a creepy voice as she stabs him again.

After she was done she licked her knife cleaned and cut off his limbs and throw it into the crop field.

"Never sleep, never die" she said to her died master and walked off.

Ilene fell asleep next to a tree and fell to the world of dreams.

_ I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away. Don't turn away! Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide. Though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes. God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light. Never sleep, never die. Fallen angels at my feet whispered voices at my ear death before my eyes lying next to me. I fear he beckons me, shall I give in upon my end. Shall I begin forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet my end? _

Waking up from her dream she looks around and began to cry.

"I shall" she said as she took her knife and shot it though her heart.

To this day people can feel her around the woods of death. Her lost soul still wants to kill…


End file.
